Arriving in Seaquestria/Gaining trust from Queen Novo
Here is when our heroes arrived in Seaquestria in The Overlord's Revenge. Back with the heroes, they all came to Mount Aris. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well this is it, Mount Aris. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, the hippogriffs lived there. Stygian: But yet, it is deserted. What happened? Somnambula: This could be a riddle for any of us to solve. Eris: Probably, Somnambula. Starlight Glimmer: Come on, let's take a look around. As they all looked, it was a ghost town as SpongeBob begins to remember what happens next. Applejack: Hello?! Is anypony home?! Pinkie Pie: No Hippogriffies here! Or here! Or here! Or here or here or here! Waaaaaiiit! Nope! This place is emp-ty! Twilight Sparkle: But... Celestia... The map. They have to be here. Spike: Something bad happened here. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town. Fluttershy: A g-g-g-g-ghost town?! Worriz: You're not scared, are ya, Fluttershy? Gorzan: Dude, don't scare Fluttershy. Just then, they heard a humming sound. Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles was that? Jay: I have no idea. Cole: Let's check it out Crane: I'll bet SpongeBob would recognize that tune. Monkey: I'll bet. Mantis: Let's follow that tune. So, they followed to where the sound was. Twilight Sparkle: It's coming from over there. As they came, they could see it's coming from inside the throne room. Puppycorn: What is this? SpongeBob SquarePants: I think we're about to find out. Po: Although I like the humming tune. Eris: Look, there's a light shining. Rainbow Dash: Eris is right, I see it too! The heroes went inside and saw a glow on a giant lily pad, right one a big pool. Spongebob Squarepants: It's in the water. We have got to check it out. Cragger: You heard SpongeBob, come on! Pinkie Pie: Into the pool, everypony! The heroes went into the whirlpool and into the bottom. Just as they thought they were drowning, Princess Skystar used some air bubbles to help them breathe. Pinkie Pie: Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: I didn't make these bubbles! Fluttershy: Then (pants) who did? Then, Skystar appeared right in front of them. Mane Six: (gasp) Twilight Sparkle: Hello? We're looking for the Hippogriffs. Princess Skystar: How do I know I can trust you? Twilight Sparkle: Please. The Storm King invaded our land. And we need their help. Princess Skystar: The Storm King?! I'm so glad I saved you guys! I'm totally taking you to my mom! Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Does your mother know where they are? Princess Skystar: Oho! (singsongy) She might have an idea! (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: Hoo-hoo! The group came to Seaquestria, they were amazed to witnessed the beauty. Princess Luna: Incredible. Princess Celestia: We've never seen anything like it. Princess Skystar: We're almost there! As they came to the palace, the choir and orchestra were playing. Everyone and everypony: Wow! Then, the choir and orchestra continued playing. Princess Skystar: Mother, look what I found! Queen Novo: Is it another shell? Princess Skystar: (shakes her head) Mm-mm. Queen Novo: Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am... With Queen Novo notice the Pillars of Old Equestria, she was amazed by her own eyes. Queen Novo: Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: Queen Novo I presume. Queen Novo: Yes, y'all are looking at her. So, I take it these land dwellers are with you? Because I strictly told my daughter, Skystar here that surface dwellers are forbidden here. Princess Skystar: No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that! The Storm King is trying to destroy their home, too! Twilight Sparkle: We need to find the Hippogriffs. Do you know what happened to them? Queen Novo: Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything. Princess Skystar: Oh, oh, it's such a good story! Queen Novo: Don't you dare tell them! Princess Skystar: (showing the prophecy) Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs did live on Mount Aris. Mane Six: Oooh! Queen Novo: Did I not say don't tell them? But hey, I'm just the queen. Don't mind me. Princess Skystar: Fine! I can't tell you! But if I could tell you, I'd say that that horned beast did show up to steal their magic! Queen Novo: Seriously? Princess Skystar: But, to keep it out of his clutches, their brave and majestic leader, Queen Novo, hid them deep underwater where he could never go! We are... Well, we were the Hippogriffs! Ta-da! (laughs and whispers to Pinkie Pie) But I totally did not tell you that! Queen Novo: Well, I guess the pearl is out the oyster now. I am Queen Novo. Rockhoof: We know you're the one, Queen Novo. Applejack: Hold on now. Lemme get this straight. When the Storm King came, you just abandoned your entire city and fled? Princess Skystar: We didn't flee! We swam! Y'know, in order to flee. Twilight Sparkle: But... how? Princess Skystar: Oh! Can we show them? Huh? These are the first guests we've had in, like, foreveeerrr! Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we? Queen Novo: Well, I suppose I should make sure it still works. (chuckles) Princess Skystar: (giggles) Queen Novo: Careful, now. Princess Skystar: (squeals) Mane Six: Huh? Patrick Star: Ohh, pretty! With the magic of the pearl, Twilight, Star Swirl and the other ponies were turned into seaponies with Spike as a pufferfish. Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! Twilight Sparkle: Oh! (laughs) Fluttershy: Ooh! Oh! (laughs) Applejack: Oh. Wa-wa-whoa! (laughs) Mane Six: (awed reactions) Fluttershy: Wow! Rainbow Dash: (laughs) Rarity: These fins are divine! Rainbow Dash: Hey, Applejack, I'll race ya to that coral! Applejack: You're on! Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! (giggles) Ooh! Try it, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: (giggles) Yay. Spike: Guys? Guys? What is... (puffs) ...happening?! Fluttershy: Aw, so cute! Twilight Sparkle: This is amazing! With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face the Storm King's army! Queen Novo: Or it could end up in his greedy claws! Twilight Sparkle: But... Queen Novo: Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl... is not going anywhere. Twilight Sparkle: But we've come all this way. And you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever! There's so much you're missing! Queen Novo: We are one hundred percent okay with that! Then, her jellyfish servant, Jamal arrived to see the queen. Jamal: (chitters) Queen Novo: Yes, Jamal? Jamal: (chitters) Queen Novo: Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap. Jamal: (chitters) Queen Novo: Yes, a massage, too. Mama needs her deep tissue. Applejack: So that's it? We left home for nothing? Princess Skystar: Oh, my gosh! Best... idea! You can stay with us! Forever! (laughs) There are so many things we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... picture frames outta shells and... decorative wastebaskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon. Right? "Shelly"? Pinkie Pie: (gasps) Princess Skystar: And "Sheldon"? (chuckles) Get it? (chuckles and snorts) Rarity: Ooh, ooh... Pinkie Pie: (giggles) Rarity: That sounds lovely, darling, but you must realize, we can't stay. Applejack: We've gotta get back to our families. Princess Skystar: Oh, no. Of course. Of course. Heh. Of course you have your own friends back home. It's fine. It's fine. Heh. (whispering) Shelly and Sheldon get jealous anyways. Heh. It's probably for the best. (sighs) Yeah, I'll just, um... (sadly) I'll get Mom to, uh, turn you back so you can go home. Pinkie Pie: I know we have to go, but you guys saw how disappointed Princess Skystar was. Couldn't we stay for just a little longer? Applejack: Pinkie, we just don't have time for... Twilight Sparkle: (realized what to do) Oh, no. No no. Pinkie's right. Rainbow Dash: Say what now? Twilight Sparkle: Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get back. A few minutes won't make a huge difference. And if there's anypony who can cram a lifetime of fun into a blink of an eye, it's Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: (squee) Twilight Sparkle: So, let's show Skystar the best time ever! Pinkie Pie: I won't let you down! Twilight Sparkle: I'm counting on it. Sunset Shimmer: You should come with us, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: I'm sure we'll talk to Queen Novo, she'll know what to do. Twilight Sparkle: I hope you girls are right. So, they speak to Queen Novo how to save Equestria from the Storm King. Queen Novo: Well, there is one way. Twilight Sparkle: Really, what is it? Queen Novo: Well, I'll bet Stygian might know how to create the copy of my pearl for everygriff. Would you, Stygian? Stygian: I guess you could say that, Queen Novo. Star Swirl the Bearded: I've taught Stygian everything there is to know about using his magic wisely. Queen Novo: Is that so? (to Skystar) And you trust them, Skystar? Princess Skystar: Yes, Mom. More than anything. So, can we help them, can we, can we? Queen Novo: (signed) Alright, we'll help you save your home. With that said, Twilight was relieved to earn her trust as everyone and everypony cheered. Twilight Sparkle: We'll meet you on the surface. Queen Novo: See you there. With that said, everyone and everypony went back up the surface. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626